Nightmares Of The Team
by Night Fury Warrior
Summary: Everyone has something that terrorizes their minds, including everyone from RWBY. But they've got each other for support at least!


**G'day Casters! It's me again, Night Fury Warrior! I totally didn't fail at spelling my name just then! :P Anyway, this time I decided to do a little series of stories focussing on RWBY. I was reading a few of these and gathered ideas to make my own, soooo here we go! (If some of these are similar to other stories I apologise, sometimes I have the same idea and just want to try it differently) This will be the RWBY girls (And possibly guys if I decide to continue after Team RWBY) with their nightmares and the others helping them. I might do multiple ones focussing on the same character, but with different *comforters*. Like for example, this one is Ruby's nightmare with Weiss helping her. In the future I might make one with Yang comforting her, or even Blake. Or both lol**

 **Note: I have updated this chapter prior to releasing the second chapter so as the make it a bit better quality. Please enjoy!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Nightmares Of The Team**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Ruby's Memory of Terror**_

 _ **Ruby x Weiss**_

 _ **Weiss Schnee's POV:**_

It's been a rough first week at Beacon. And the worst part, of course, was ending up on a team with the dolt of a girl who is certainly way too young to be here, the quiet bookworm who berated the Schnee name on day one, after the previously mentioned dolt blew up half the dust I was carrying, and the dolt's older sister, who seemed way too full of herself.

On top of that, the dolt was our team leader! Her name was Ruby Rose, her sister being Yang Xiao-Long, and the bookworm was Blake Belladonna. I was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company up in Atlas.

Yang was annoying, but bearable. Blake didn't really get in the way. But Ruby… The girl kept trying to stay close to me and was annoying as all hell. It didn't help that she had bunked on top of me in our room.

It was late, and the others had already gone to sleep. I was still up though, catching up on some studies the dolt had prevented me from doing earlier.

 _ **Ruby Rose's POV:**_

It was my first time out on a mission, after persuading mum to let me come with her. It was on the condition that Yang and I do what she says, and Yang was making sure I did. Mum left us to scout ahead, but we soon heard a roar.

Mum came through the trees, running. She yelled at us to run. I was about to ask why, but an Ursa came out of the trees behind her. Yang grabbed my arm and dragged me along.

I took Crescent Rose off my belt, which was a scythe mixed with a high-calibre sniper rifle, and shot at the Ursa a few times. It fell, but a pack of Beowolves were behind it.

I was looking back, trying to shoot the Beowolves when my leg caught, and I was tripped. I fell flat on my face, my last shot going somewhere other than the Beowolves. Yang stopped running and fended off the Beowolves until we had a break. I tried to get up, though my ankle was obviously sprained.

I noticed mum had not been helping Yang, and glance over at her. She was on the ground, blood coming down her leg.

I realised where my last shot had gone.

"MUM!" I called. Yang rushed over to her as I dragged myself over. Yang helped her up, before helping me up. I had to use her for support though.

"You two need to run. I'll catch up," groaned mum.

"No. I'm not leaving you," I said.

"Ruby, we have to-"

"NO!" I screamed as Yang tried to pull me away.

Suddenly, a screech was heard. We all looked up and froze. A Nevermore was flying straight at us. Its razer-like feathers shot at me and Yang. It was the end…

Suddenly though, I was pushed to the ground, and heard a scream of pain. My first thought was that I was alive, and immediately brought out Crescent Rose to shoot the Nevermore. It flopped down and fell to the ground with a thud. I looked back at where I had been standing, and saw mum. Yang had rolled her onto her stomach, and what I saw made me throw up.

She was covered in blood, and her torso was littered with holes. Yang's tears were mixing in with a pool of blood underneath her. "NO! MUM!" I screamed, ignoring the pain in my ankle and rushing over to her.

"R-Rub…y… Y-Ya..ng… Run… I…I l-love you b-both…" she stuttered, before coughing up blood and taking her last breath.

"MMUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I felt arms wrap around me and thrashed around, trying to escape.

"Ruby, it's me. It's okay," came someone's voice. I lashed out at the person trying to hold me. My hand hit something cold and a slap was heard, followed by a thud.

 _ **Weiss Schnee's POV:**_

I was just finishing up my studies, when I heard a rustling sound coming from Ruby's bed.

 _Oh god damnit Ruby, please don't be awake._ I mentally cursed.

I then heard Ruby's voice, faintly. "No…mum…" she murmured. I sighed.

"I guess she's having a nightmare…" I whispered to myself. I didn't care much, but still I got up and checked on her. Her face was contorted in a look of horror and pain. This made me worry a bit.

"Ruby?" I tried shaking her gently. She didn't wake. I climbed up and sat on the edge of the precariously hanging bed. I rubbed Ruby's back, trying to comfort her.

I'd never seen her like this before. She was always cheery and smiling, but this was unexpected. I wasn't sure whether she was like this often and her normal mood was a cover up, or if this was a one-off. But the look on her face was enough to make me wonder.

Suddenly, Ruby's voice disturbed the silence again, but this time was a lot louder. "Mmuuuuummmm!" she half-yelled. She began thrashing around violently. I put my hands around her waist as she turned away from me, so as to prevent her from hurting herself. She thrashed even more, trying to escape my grasp.

"Ruby, it's me. It's okay," I said, trying to calm her down.

I wasn't expecting her to lash out and backhand me across the face.

I fell back from the force of the blow and hit the ground hard. I rubbed my cheek, which thankfully was at least a little numb from the cold air meaning I didn't feel it as much. But the force of it still hurt.

Ruby's thrashing had stopped though, and I heard her whimpering. I climbed back up and saw her curled into a ball, tears streaming down her face.

"Ruby…" I whispered gently. She looked up at me, her silver eyes glowing in the moonlight along with her tears.

The crimsonette leapt into my arms, almost pushing me off again, and buried her face in my chest, sobbing uncontrollably. I put my arms around the girl after a moment of hesitation. It felt so weird, not only the fact that I was willingly hugging Ruby, but also the way she was acting… This wasn't the Ruby I knew.

I gazed behind me, expecting Yang or Blake to be awake, but they somehow weren't. Though when I looked closely, Yang wasn't there.

 _Oh yeah, she left the room earlier without saying anything…_

After a little while, Ruby's crying slowed to a stop. I lifted her face away from my chest and gazed at her. "Ruby, are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head, unsure. "Do you want to tell me about it?" She hesitated, looking away from me.

"It was my mother, Summer…" she whispered. I wiped a tear from her cheek as she continued and explained what had happened.

"Normally I go sleep in Yang's bed when I get those nightmares… But I guess she's not here right now..." Ruby finished. I took another glance over at Yang's bed and confirmed that she was indeed not there.

Still.

"R...Ruby… If you…ever have a nightmare…you can...uh…wake me up. I am right below your bed anyway and if you jump down it'll wake me up. So, yeah…" I pretty much had to force myself to say that.

"R…Really? You won't get mad?" she asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"You may be an annoying dolt, but I know how bad nightmares can be. Especially one like the one you just had," I comforted, a slight awkward smile appearing on my face. "But don't worry too much, it was just a dream."

Big mistake.

"No…it's not…Weiss…it's real…" Ruby muttered. I took a moment to register what she just said with everything else she had explained.

I gasped when I realised what she was saying.

Her mother was dead… For real…

That explains the way she's acting.

She sniffled, and instincts took over. I held her closer to me, tightening my arms around her. I don't know where those instincts came from, I'm not normally one to be this close to someone. But at the moment, I didn't care. I comforted her as she started crying again.

"I'm so sorry Ruby…" I whispered.

We lay like that for a while, before I decided to bring the sheets up over us. Our body heat was keeping us warm, but the air was still chilly. "I'll stay here with you, so get some sleep, okay?" I whispered. She nodded.

"Okay… Goodnight, Weiss. I love you," she said.

"Goodnight Ruby, I- wait, what?!"

"I-I'm sorry! Habit from Yang…" she quickly covered.

"W-Well, just go to sleep you dolt," I stuttered, thankful for the darkness taking colour out of my red face.

Ruby soon dozed off.

I gazed at her sleeping face, sorta unable to stop myself from what I whispered next. But honestly? I didn't care much.

"I love you too Ruby…"

I then went to sleep too. Unbeknownst to me though, was the smirk on Ruby's face.

 **There we go. Probably mixed things from other stories by other people in there, but still, it was mostly off the top of my head just like my other stories. (Yeah, I don't exactly plan my stories often. They end up being thought up on the spot as I go. Though sometimes there are story plans for it to roughly follow, that doesn't always mean what's written is planned)  
I hope you enjoyed that! The other stories will probably follow continuity, except for some like example a Ruby Nightmare x Blake pairing would not follow the events of this chapter. I will put the Weiss Nightmare x Ruby one following up on this though.**

 **See ya!  
-Night Fury Warrior**


End file.
